Not Quite Perfect
by Kendal23
Summary: Old fic... dating back to before OotP in 2002, so not very realistic. A beautiful creature enters Hogwarts on Harry's 5th year and creates mayhem in our favorite trio's life. Will Hermione be powerful enough to stop her?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:  
  
The soft light that iluminated the empty compartment greeted her. She looked around and sighed. Her heart was beating fast with anticipation. What would Hogwarts be like? Would they accept her ok? Someone had mentioned Harry Potter attended Hogwarts, would she meet him? She could only hope...and dream.  
  
She sat down on one of the cushioned seats and leaned a bit until she could clearly look out the window. Her father was waving at her from the platform and smiling proudly. She knew he was very happy for her. He knew she was destined to this since she was born...or even before...It was the culmination of a dream, and the start of a new life. Her mother would be so proud...  
  
Her mother....Elise....Elise....it was like music to her ears. She felt her eyes getting wet and blicked fast. She didn't want to cry. She missed her mother, who wouldn't? All she had left to remember her by were her pictures. She always longed to know what it felt like to have a mother. She was so young when she died, so very young...yet she could still remember the moment, the blinding flash of light, the scream, the laughter and the confusion it bought. How could a one year old understand that kind of pain? And how could she keep a secret as big as the one she knew she had to keep?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the now empty corridor in search for an empty compartment. Hermione kept opening doors and finding herself facing full compartments until she grew exasperated and asked Harry to keep looking.  
  
"This is insane! Since when does Hogwarts have this many students?" said Ron getting frustrated.  
  
Harry laughed and opened the last compartment. It was usually empty. Today it was occupied by one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Dark, curly hair, dark, mysterious eyes and lightly blushed cheeks. She smiled as he poked his head in the compartment.  
  
"Uhmm....hi....well....I was just wondering...would you mind terribly if we sat here with you? Everywhere else is full" he said stuttering a lot and blushing in the end.  
  
She smiled again.  
  
"I don't mind, come on in" she said in an American accent, lightly marked by the british one.  
  
Gratefully, Ron, Hermione and finally Harry walked in. Ron and Hermione sat the in the two seats in front of the unknown girl and Harry by her side. They all smiled a bit awkwardly, not sure of what to do next.  
  
"Uhm...well, I guess introductions are due...my name is Sydney Ann Lander, you are?" she said stretching her hand towards Hermione.  
  
"Hermione Granger" she said taking Sydney's hand and softly shaking it.  
  
"Ron Weasley" said Ron shaking her hand after Hermione.  
  
"Harry Potter" said Harry looking at her to see her reaction.  
  
To his surprise, her eyes seemed to get watery. She blinked fast to stop herself from crying and slowly placed her hand on his.  
  
It was like a flash of energy. As soon as their skin touched, Harry felt warmth spreading steadily from his hand to his arms and into his very heart. For a moment, everything around them seemed to dissapear. Ron, Hermione, the compartment...all was gone. The only thing remaining was Sydney.  
  
Suddenly, as fast as he felt the warmth, he felt a strange feeling of coldness creep back into his body as she slowly let go off his hand. He looked at her, his eyes narrowing in protest. But Hermione was asking her something, so she wasn't aware of his look.  
  
"You don't look like a first year, yet I have never seen you before" she said softly. "How old are you?"  
  
"15" said Sydney looking down at the floor, her eyes strangely sad. "I will be attending 5th year..."  
  
"That's our grade!" pointed out Ron smiling warmly at the beautiful girl.  
  
"Really?" she asked smiling more. "Cool!"  
  
"Your accent is not british..." blurted out Hermione before she could stop herself.  
  
Sydney had a fit of giggles before answering her unasked question.  
  
"I was born in London, if that is what you wonder. But I have spent the last 4 years of my life in the United States...Florida to be exact" she explained. "I was attending the American Witchcraft Academy"  
  
"Only witchcraft?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Yes, girls only...But, well, I always hoped to be accepted at Hogwarts. But for some strange reason, I was not...and I got a letter of acceptance from the American Academy, my father and I, though greatly disappointed, knew I had to have my education, and we moved there..."  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why you are here" blurted out Hermione.  
  
Sydney couldn't help but look at her a bit hurt and continue her story.  
  
"As I was saying...This summer was starting off as any other, but one day I got a letter...." she said sounding a bit mystified. As if the arrival of that letter had hurt her somehow.  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out an old piece of parchment. She handed it to Harry who took it, opened it, and smoothed it out against his leg. He began reading out loud:  
  
~Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~  
  
~Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore~  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Lander:  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at each other with wonder shining in their eyes. Carefully, Harry took the yellowing parchment and folded it as it was before and gave back to Sydney, which placed it back on her pocket.  
  
"That is the same acceptance letter we all got..." said Harry sounding breathless.  
  
"Yes...and I finally got it. Four years after it was sent...I contacted Professor Dumbledore and, well, here I am" she said sounding a bit happier. "All my life I have been wanting to study in Hogwarts! I can't believe I will finally be doing so! My mum studied here..."  
  
"Who was your mother?" asked Hermione.  
  
Sydney seemed to be getting annoyed by Hermione's endless questionaire and chose to ignore the question. She was about to ask again when the plump witch pushing the candy trolly peered in.  
  
"Anything off the trolly, dears?" she asked fondly.  
  
At once, Sydney jumped up from her seat and bought some things to eat, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione with a lot of questions burning on their minds. 


	2. Sorting, Owls and Magic at night

Chapter 2  
  
All students, 2nd year and up occupied their usual seats at their House tables. But they immediately noticed something different. There were still many black decorations draping the Dining Room. The Staff table seemed to be closer than before, and the equipment used to keep track of the Houses points was replaced by a small sign that read:  
  
"United we should all stand, in face of great peril"  
  
Professor Dumbledore was standing, which startled the students, for he was normally sitting down. He seemed to have been waiting expectantly for their arrival and seemed anxious even to address them.  
  
"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts...I know we cannot forget our great loss from last term..." he glanced sadly at the Hufflepuff table, who let out a collective sigh, "But we must commence a new year, full of new experiences and new things you must learn to face...whatever you must"  
  
His voice trailed off a bit. Harry felt his face grow hot as he saw Malfoy muffle the laughter Dumbledore's sad state caused him.  
  
"The reason why I decided to speak with you before sorting the new students is, that will be having a new student join the fifth years..."  
  
Immediately chattering was heard among the students. Dumbledore allowed it to go on for a few seconds before continuing.  
  
"Her name is Sydney Lander. She is a very bright, talented student. Due to circumstances unforseen by us..." he frowned a bit at this and continued "she couldn't join us when she was supposed to. Nevertheless, she is finally here and will be first to be sorted. I want you all to treat her with respect, and be welcoming...."  
  
Dumbledore glanced at Nearly Headless Nick who nodded in understanding, his head wobbling dangerously, and flew away through the doors were everyone knew the First Years were standing behind. He reappeared a few seconds later. The doors opened, a beautiful girl walked in. Her robes seemed to fit differently on her, her hair seemed shinier than anyone else's... the doors closed behind her, not allowing the First Years to enter.  
  
"Miss Lander, this way, if you please" said Dumbledore as the girl walked down the room and into the stool that was waiting for her.  
  
She sat down, looking a bit nervous as Dumbledore lowered the Sorting Hat on her head.  
  
"Hmmmmm...A new girl, but old all the same...Very talented, beauty that shines through. Brave, oh yes. And related to....GOOD LORD!!!" screamed the hat in her head.  
  
She gripped the stool hard. Harry felt almost sorry for her. Her cheeks were very blushed, but she looked determined all the same.  
  
"It would have been easier to sort you then, I am sure. But now, you leave me just one choice....GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
The Gryffindor table erupted in loud cheers as Sydney took off the hat and handed it back to Dumbledore. Nervously, she took her seat in the Gryffindor table. People started to shake her hand and talk excitedly to her.  
  
"Why are you here now?"  
  
"How come you chose to come now rather than stay were you were?"  
  
And a lot of similar questions sailed her way. Harry stared at her helpless expression and suddenly heard himself say:  
  
"Come on guys, give the girl a break, she just got here after all! I am sure she will tell us all in due time!"  
  
She looked at him and smiled gratefully as the chattering became less and people limited themselves to smiling brightly to her in welcoming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Daddy:  
  
Hogwarts is unlike anything I had ever pictured before. The Palace in America was lovely. But it had a more modern look to it. Hogwarts is all about antiques. And beautiful ones at that. There are many lovely paintings hanging on the walls, they all talk to you and everything (I hope they help me if I get lost tomorrow!), though there is a nasty poltergeist, someone said his name is Peeves. Nasty little bugger. He can really get on one's nerves if you allow him. But kinda funny sometimes, I believe...  
  
Oh, daddy...I saw HIM!!! He is exactly as we had pictured him. So handsome, and polite...and perfect! I feel I love him already. But it hurts not being able to tell him how I feel, and what he is for me...Maybe one day, when he is ready...  
  
I have to go to sleep for now. I start lessons early tomorrow.  
  
I love you a lot and miss you  
  
Sydney  
  
She rolled the parchment neatly and placed it on her owl's leg.  
  
"Kenny, please take this to my father as quickly as you can...I want to see what his reaction is concerning, you know what" she whispered to her owl as she walked with it to a nearby window and set it free.  
  
She watched it fly away for a couple of minutes before starting to walk back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione had directed her to the owlery and, on Sydney's request, had returned to Gryffindor, allowing Sydney to be alone with her thoughts. Now she walked back slowly, trying to remember the exact way back to the Tower.  
  
"Was it this way or that....Ahhhh!!!!!" she shrieked loudly as she bumped hard into someone.  
  
"Damn! Watch were you are going, Lander!" said Malfoy angrily, fixing his robes and glaring at Sydney.  
  
"Sorry, but you could be watching out too!" she said sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Who are you to tell me, Draco Malfoy, to watch out?" he asked meanecingly.  
  
Sydney looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"SYDNEY LANDER! And for me that is enough! And some people say that you Malfoys have a lot of wealth, well" she spat on the floor in front of Malfoy's expensive shoes "I spit at your wealth!"  
  
Malfoy stared at her with fury in his eyes.  
  
"You better watch your step, little one. You do not know who you are dealing with!" he threatened softly.  
  
"No..." she said grabbing her wand and pointing it at him so fast he didn't even see it coming "YOU don't know who you are dealing with....petrificus totalus" she said harshly as she watched Malfoy drop helplessly to the ground.  
  
"Miss Lander!!!!" called out Professor McGonagall running towards her.  
  
Sydney turned around and faced the teacher, her face completely expressionless.  
  
"Miss Lander, you are not allowed to do magic on the corridors! Mr Malfoy!" she said doing the counter course and allowing Malfoy to move freely again.  
  
"I am sorry Professor, I did not know I wasn't allowed..." said Sydney softly, looking completely innocent.  
  
Malfoy got up and rubbed the back of his head, trying to mantain his face normal. He didn't want to reveal how much the fall had truly hurt him, especially when the curse had been performed by a girl!  
  
"Alright, Miss Lander, as this is your first day and I am not certain how things work in the American Academies, I will let this one slide, but now you know the rules. Next time, it will be detention" she said softly but firmly as she turned around and walked away, her long robes billowing out behind her.  
  
"You got lucky the Professor came, boy, or you would have been in a lot of pain" she said very softly, so only Malfoy could hear her.  
  
Malfoy looked at her angrily. He had been shamed by a girl, and not just a girl, a commoner! That was unthinkable!  
  
"You will be so sorry, girl!" he said meanecingly.  
  
"Only if you ever decide to be kind to me...you are too much fun trying to be mean....I would be disappointed if that changed" she said in a teasing tone, a small smile crossing her lips. "Now, I am off, hope to 'run' into you later" she said walking away, laughing heartily. 


	3. First Lessons and Mysterious Looks

Hey guys! Thank you for reading my story and replying! I know Sydney's temper seems too quick to be true, but I based it on someone I know (LOL my sister!) so her temper is real! Believe me! Thank you for being so honest with me, and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry woke up fairly early. Seamus, Neville, Dean and Ron were still fast asleep, and he decided it was a good time to go take a nice shower and ponder over his meeting with Sydney. As he grabbed his towel and walked down the stairs and to the bathroom, he kept running in his mind the events of their meeting. The warmth spreading over his body, the trance-like state he had felt...  
  
He turned on the shower and as the hot water ran down his body, he couldn't help but keep thinking about her. There was something about her so mysterious...unusual. He didn't feel any kind of romantic attraction for her, Cho was still the girl he had his heart set on, but he wanted to get to know Sydney better. Get to know her secret. Finally understand why he had felt that warmth...that strange, unusual warmth.  
  
When he was done showering, he quickly dried off and changed into his Hogwarts uniform. Then he headed to his room, dumped his towel on his bed and ran down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Harry" said Sydney smiling cheerfully, her wand out. She had been practicing some charms, it seemed.  
  
"Good morning, Sydney....been practicing, I see" he said smiling as normally as he could.  
  
"Yes...I am quite nervous. Professor Dumbledore tried to put me up to date on everything. And though I feel I am more than ready to take all these classes, I still feel worried that I will be asked something and I will not know how to answer it..." she said softly, putting her wand back into her pocket and facing him.  
  
"Don't worry. The Professors are quite understanding. Except for Snape...and I wonder really if he has changed over the summer, due to...you- know-what" he said softly, looking at her somberly.  
  
"Yes, I do know. No need to mention it. And whoever this Snape person is, well, I hope I can handle the class" she said sitting down on one of the cushions and smiling up at him.  
  
He was about to say something when Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked down the stairs to greet them.  
  
"Good morning everyone....anyone for breakfast?" asked Hermione in a bright tone.  
  
Sydney smiled. She had obviously been able to work out her questionaire problem with Hermione.  
  
"Of course! Let's go!" she said standing up from the cushion and walking away with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a hearty breakfast, the four friends walked down to the Greenhouses, when they would have Herbology as usual with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Good morning everyone...and a very warm welcome to our newest student!" said Professor Sprout smiling at Sydney. "Today we will learn about new type of plants that were developed solely for the purpose of undoing certain kinds of spells.." she started as she grabbed a pot with a strange plant that was blueish red and looked like a crystal bottle.  
  
The whole class got nearer to the plant. To their great surprise, the plant swelled up and became a vibrant red color. They all drew back and the plant returned to it's normal state.  
  
"Bulbos" said Prodessor Sprout looking delighted. "These plants carry a special kind of nectar in them which can wake people from the Sleeping Potion known as the Draught of Sleeping Death, can help many types of illnesses and has many other uses..." she explained pointing at several regions of the plant.  
  
Hermione started to take notes almost as fast as the Professor spoke. Harry and Ron began taking notes as well, but Sydney remained calm. She listened intently at everything the Professor was telling her with a smile on her soft lips.  
  
"Aren't you going to write all this down, Sydney?" asked Harry looking at Sydney with wonder.  
  
"No need" she said simply, dismissing him and returning her full attention to Professor Sprout who was now teaching them how to milk the plants.  
  
After she had taught them what she wanted them to know about the plants, she quickly divided them into pairs and gave them all a plant to work with. Ron and Harry got together, leaving Sydney and Hermione working on their plant. Hermione quickly reached out to grab the neck of the Bulbo and squeeze it.  
  
"No Hermione, didn't you listen well? You are not supposed to reach them like that, you can scare it and it might attack!" warned Sydney softly.  
  
Hermione gave her a snotty look and said: "well, I don't think I was the one NOT taking notes, now was I?"  
  
Sydney shrugged and allowed Hermione to do as she originally wanted to do. To Hermione's great surprise, the plant swelled a lot, and it seemed almost ready to explode. Hermione retrieved her hand, but the plant continued to swell. Sydney calmly reached out and softly stroked the plant. The Bulbo softly sighed and started to return to it's normal state. She looked at Hermione with an expression on her face that basically shouted: "told ya" and turned back to the Bulbo who was about ready to be milked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, the Professor was so impressed with you! Well done for your first day, Sydney!" said Ron looking throughfully impressed.  
  
Sydney's cheeks blushed slightly. Harry had to hold himself back. He really wished he could touch those soft cheeks. She turned her head a bit and made eye contact with him. He felt his heart beat faster as she smiled and turned her head to stare straight forward again.  
  
"Well...if it isn't the dork patrol!" said Malfoy snottingly.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy!" said Ron almost immediately. Sydney noticed his hands rolled into fists and he was doing a great effort to not hit him square on the nose.  
  
"Hmmm and who is going to make me? You?" asked Malfoy non-impressed.  
  
"Malfoy, you should really just creep back into the filth you came out from..." said Harry testily, glaring at Malfoy with hatred.  
  
Malfoy smirked at Harry. He enjoyed throughtfully making him angry. Sydney glanced between the pale boy and Harry and shook her head.  
  
"Whenever you decide to grow up, call us" she said firmly. Then she turned to her friends: "Harry, Ron, Hermione? Next class I believe?"  
  
Hermione giggled and nodded following her, so did Harry and Ron. Malfoy remained back, feeling shaken up by the girl's words. They hadn't been bad ones, almost too soft coming from a girl that petrified him only the night before. But somehow, her words had hurt him. What the hell was going on?  
  
"You will be sorry, Lander!" was all he could lamely say.  
  
Sydney ignored him and continued walking normally, not even glancing back.  
  
"Wow, Sydney, I had no idea you disliked Malfoy as much as we do!" said Harry gently touching her shoulder.  
  
She stopped for a moment, allowing a distracted Ron and Hermione walk ahead of her and Harry and turned to him. Staring into his deep green eyes.  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me..." she said softly.  
  
"Like what?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing...." she said blinking fast and walking away, leaving him feeling uncertain. He was sure she was hiding something, and he was dying to find out what it was. 


	4. Too perfect to be real

Chapter 4  
  
"Looking good!" said Ron grabbing a chicken leg and bitting a huge chunk of it.  
  
Sydney looked at Harry and they both laughed. It was normal for Ron to jump out and start eating as soon as the food appeared, but Sydney was still too new to know that.  
  
"I think we still need to talk about what I don't know about you..." said Harry softly to Sydney.  
  
As they both began to talk, Ron looked at Hermione, whose face was filled of anxiety and frustration.  
  
"Hermione...are you ok?" he asked softly, so just Hermione could hear him.  
  
"No...Ron...this is weird! I knew how to milk a Bulbo, I wrote everything the Professor was saying. But just when I was about to do it, my mind went blank. As if something had vacuumed my thoughts...I don't understand!" she said sounding very flustered.  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed. He looked at Sydney. She was looking beautiful as always. Almost too beautiful. It was strange really...she seemed to perfect to be true...  
  
"When did you forget everything?"  
  
"Just when I was about to reach out for the Bulbo...and Sydney told me not to reach it that way...which just made me angry...I mean, who does she think she is?" she asked out loud, making Sydney and Harry stop talking and glance at her quizzically.  
  
"Are you ok, Hermione?" asked Sydney softly.  
  
Ron kept looking at her, studying her fine features. Something in her voice was enchanting...something about looking at her or being near her was...bewitching. She couldn't be real. That perfection couldn't be real...  
  
"Yes...I am fine..." she said sheepishly, returning to her meal.  
  
Sydney smiled, and her eyes shone brightly, making Ron flinch.  
  
"Hermione....don't you think she is kinda...weird?" said Ron very softly in Hermione's ear.  
  
"Yes...I can't quite place why I get this strange feeling around her. Like she couldn't be real...like...I don't know...like she wasn't human or something!" she took a deep breath and continued: "She didn't say who her mother was...what if she used to be a Death Eater or something? What if Voldemort sent her here? Sometimes he used to hide in the most beautiful things...beauty can be deceiving..."  
  
"Just like Veelas" remembered Ron, taking a final glance at Sydney and once again focusing on his half eaten food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch, Hermione headed to her Arithmancy class and Sydney joined Ron and Harry to their Divination Class.  
  
"This class is just a lame period we could be using for something more productive...like Quidditch" whispered Ron sitting in one of the cushions.  
  
Sydney snickered loudly, making Parvati and Lavender look back at her angrily. She smiled at them both and waved, making them glare at her and turn back to their normal positions.  
  
"Where is the Professor?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"She will be making her appearance soon..." said Harry.  
  
As if trying to completely awe them, Professor Trelawney appeared out of the fog wearing a very dark blue, satin robes. Sydney glanced at the teacher once before letting out a snort that sounding pretty much like a giggle.  
  
"Miss Lander, I presume?" the Professor asked walking to were Sydney was sitting.  
  
"Yes Professor" she said softly, smiling innocently.  
  
"You should be aware, my child, that a sense of dread emanates from your aura...death will be approaching you soon..."  
  
Sydney looked completely bored and non-concerned by what the old lady told her.  
  
"I don't think dread is emanating from me, really. It must be the cheap perfume my aunt sent me yesterday" she said making the class burst in laughter. The Professor, nevertheless was not very amused.  
  
"Maybe you are related to someone in this room, dear. Someone who, like you, has a tendency to have death omens in his future.."  
  
That made the class stop laughing in a second, and Sydney looked extremely blushed and disturbed. She glared at the Professor with growing distrust and stood up.  
  
"You have no right to reveal a detail like that about my life...whether is real or not!" she said firmly. She then bent down and grabbed her things, kicked the door open and went down the stairs angrily. Harry could hear her sobbing loudly.  
  
"Pity...she has a gift...perhaps one too big for her too handle...weak thing..." said Professor Trelawney starting to walk away.  
  
Harry could feel his cheeks reddening. He couldn't just sit there listening to this worhtless rubbish when his new friend was out there, crying alone. Without really thinking, nor causing a great deal of noise, Harry grabbed his things and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Sydney!" he called after her.  
  
She looked back at him and seemed to gasp and immediately broke into a run.  
  
"Sydney! Come on! I skipped this class to be with you. Don't run away from me! I am your friend!!!" he said running also to catch up.  
  
She continued to run faster and faster until she got to the portrait of the fat lady. She quickly muttered the password but as she waited impatiently for the door to open, Harry catched up, grabbed her arm and spun her around, facing her.  
  
The sight of her made his heart skip a beat. Her face was completely blushed and wet with tears and perspiration. Her eyes were begging to swell and she looked completely sad and even desperate.  
  
"Harry...please let go of me. You don't understand, you won't possibly...even if I tried to explain..." she said sobbing loudly.  
  
"Sydney, calm down. Sit down, we can talk..."  
  
"NO WE CAN'T! You would never understand!" she said breaking free from his hold and running away, leaving her books behind.  
  
Harry bend down and picked up her book. He sighed softly and got into Gryffindor Tower. Maybe it was better he left her alone. Maybe she really didn't want anyone to follow her. Maybe....maybe she wasn't ready to let anyone know her secret yet...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney continued to run. She ran out of the castle and to the grounds, looking to be alone. Tears flowed down her cheeks, blinding her. She ran around, not really knowing where she was heading, until she bumped hard into someone.  
  
Someone pale, with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Well well well...how the mighty have fallen" said Malfoy nastily, glaring at Sydney, who just stayed down on the floor, her entire body shivering. He quickly stood up and cleaned himself a bit.  
  
"Well, no witty remarks now, Miss Lander?" he said a bit louder.  
  
She once again ignored him. Her crying got worse and it seemed she wouldn't be able to stop. Malfoy felt his heart ache for her. He was mean, yes. But, what should he do? Leave that girl crying there alone and just laugh at her? Seek for help?  
  
"Lander..." he said a bit more softly, kneeling down beside her and passing his hand through her soft hair.  
  
The gesture caught her off guard. She moved a bit until she was facing him. Her face was even more blushed than when she had seen Harry. And more swollen. Malfoy took a deep breath and made eye contact with her.  
  
"What are you going to do now? Take a good look at me and then tell the whole school how you made little Miss Lander better?" she said between sobs.  
  
"No....it would be a good idea, though" he said trying to get her to say something rude back to her, to know she was ok.  
  
But it was not so. Her eyes rolled back and she passed out, her head hitting the ground hard. He gasped.  
  
"Darn...Lander, you owe me for this" he said gently turning her around until her back was on the ground and picking her up in his arms.  
  
Sydney simply remained limp. Completely unconcious. He moved her a bit until her head was cuddling closely to his chest. He felt a strong impulse to walk away to a place they could be alone and wait for her to wake...but that was not like him. It would be like doing her a favor, and that was simply not an option.  
  
Or was it? He looked at the castle and then at the Hogwarts grounds. He had a free period and if she was out it meant she must have a free period too. Carefully, he walked around the grounds until he found a secluded spot under the shade of a tree where no one could see them. He sat down and gently placed her on his lap, looking at her as if she was a baby.  
  
"You hate me, Lander. You despise me so much. And I wish I could hate you as much as you hate me, but something stops me...something just keeps me wanting to look into your eyes, to have you close...and I don't understand! This is not me! What are you doing to me?" he whispered looking at the beautiful girl in his arms.  
  
Suddenly, her face scrunched up a bit and she moaned softly, bringing her hand to her head. Malfoy opened his eyes wide. He had bought here there and held her, but he hadn't thought of what he would do when she awoke. Doing the only thing he thought he could do, he quickly grabbed her and placed her on the ground, and before she could open her eyes, he had already run off, not allowing her to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I didn't see who it had been...really..." said Sydney when Harry came to visit her in the hospital wing.  
  
When she had regained full consiousness she was aware of the huge bump on the side of her forehead and decided it would be better to have Madame Pomfrey look at it. She had decided that rest and a bit of Hematoless Potion would be the ticket to making her feel better.  
  
"But...you just awoke under the shade of a tree...after crashing into Malfoy..." Hermione frowned.  
  
"Maybe it was Malfoy himself!" said Ron suddenly. Harry and Hermione looked at him with an "Malfoy helping Sydney is as possible as them drinking Buboter Pus" expression on their faces. He quickly blushed.  
  
"I don't know who it was" said Sydney unaware of anything going on around her. "But it was strange. Someone spoke to me, told me something I can't quite remember...and...someone caressed my hair, and held me...close to them...I felt safe...but who?"  
  
They all shrugged and remained silent for a moment.  
  
"All out! Miss Lander needs some rest! And besides, you all have classes now, do you?" said Madame Pomfrey glaring at the three of them.  
  
"Yes, Madame...bye Sydney...get well soon!" said Hermione walking away.  
  
"Bye Sydney" said Ron walking after her.  
  
Harry smiled at her and took her hand in his. The warmth immediately invaded his body. He quickly kissed it and gently let it go.  
  
"Take care of yourself, and just relax...ok?" he said very softly, almost brotherly like.  
  
"Yes. I promise. Do take notes on Potions...since I won't be able to be there..." she asked smiling a lot 


	5. Bewitching Malfoy

Thanks for your review, Thalia. And I thank you for your patience. You are right, Sydney IS too perfect to be true. But I am not trying to make her a Mary Sue. In fact, there is a reason for her perfection, and I promise you, it has nothing to do with that. Thank you for reading my story and for your constructive criticism because it helps me improve as a writer. =)  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry ran down to the dungeons, a bit flustered. How could he have gotten so completely distracted as if to forget he had to come EARLY! It was Snape's class after all. And now that there were no house points to be taken, he was liable to simply give him detention.  
  
"Mr. Potter...you know that it is against the rules to be late for class...if there were any points to be taken, you would have had it..." he took a deep breath and looked at Harry directly in the eyes. "Sit down next to Mr. Malfoy, and next time, there will be detention!" he said firmly.  
  
"Yes, Professor..." said Harry sitting down next to Malfoy and immediately opening his books.  
  
"I bet you were late because you went to see your little girlfriend..." whispered Malfoy, trying to annoy Harry.  
  
"My little girlfriend....no. I don't have a girlfriend. Yes, I was visiting my friend, Sydney. But you know damn well she is not my..."  
  
"Sydney? Is she ok?" blurted out Malfoy unable to stop himself.  
  
Harry stopped taking notes and looked over to Malfoy.  
  
"Do you care?" he asked curiously.  
  
Malfoy blushed bright pink and frowned.  
  
"Of course not, why would I care?" he said quickly, looking away and starting to take notes.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. Then he simply shook his head and continues taking notes from Snape.  
  
When class was dismissed, Malfoy took a deep breath and turned to Harry.  
  
"Lander...she is in the hospital wing, is she not?" he asked acting non attached.  
  
"Yes, she is. But I warn you, if you go around there to set a curse on her or something....you will be sorry" said Harry angrily taking his wand and walking away.  
  
"What was Malfoy asking you? You seem angry" pointed out Hermione.  
  
"I am...he was asking where Sydney was! He was probably just thinking of a way to harm her or something...but I swear, if he does anything I will kick his..."  
  
"HARRY!!!!" said Hermione opening her eyes very wide and looking at Harry with a half exasperated, half funny expression on her face.  
  
Ron burst out laughing making Harry smile. As they walked to the Dining Room, Harry told them about the strange way Malfoy was acting, and about him caring to ask about Sydney.  
  
"I wonder why he wants to know if she was ok, or where she was...it is not like him to care..." said Ron helping himself to mashed potatoes.  
  
"Well, Malfoy's parents have connections with Voldemort, maybe, well, maybe Sydney's letter of acceptance incident and her being here now has something to do with it" said Hermione taking a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
Harry took a bite of chicken and chewed throughtfully before shallowing. Then he took a long drink from his goblet and shook his head.  
  
"Though maybe Voldemort did have something to do with the letter and Sydney, I don't think that is the reason why Malfoy seems to care about her. My scar would have warned us or something. Or Dumbledore would be more in the alert or something..." he said.  
  
"Maybe so. But then again, you never knew you were so protected, until Voldemort said you were. Maybe she doesn't know she is being watched over so carefully" pointed out Hermione eating some biscuit.  
  
"Yeah...maybe...Hermione...I wanted to ask you something though...how come you didn't know how to approach a Bulbo? It is not likely for you to remember something..." said Harry curiously.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron. How could she explain to him that all information had swept away from her brain just as Sydney got close to her and spoke? And was there a connection between her forgetting the information and Sydney?  
  
"I just forgot I guess..." she said sheepishly, looking down at her food, while Ron and Harry exchanged quick glances in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney sat down on her bed. She was feeling a lot better and frankly she didn't understand why Madame Pomfrey didn't allow her to return to her dormitory right away.  
  
As she sipped a bit of her chicken soup, Malfoy made his way to her bed.  
  
"Bonne appetite" he said suddenly, startling her.  
  
She almost spilled her soup from shock.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked very surprised.  
  
He looked rather uncomfortable as he looked into her eyes. For the first time she truly noticed how beautiful his eyes were.  
  
"If only he weren't such a piece of filth..." she thought.  
  
"I...well, I ran into you....and you were crying, and...uhmm...well...I am not entirely made out of stone, Lander" he said sounding as nasty as ever.  
  
Sydney smiled honestly. He looked at her curiously. Was she cooking up something? Was she going to give him some strange insult?  
  
"Thank you for worrying, then. That means you actually do have a heart..." she said softly, then she turned her attention to her soup.  
  
Malfoy felt his heart beating very fast. She hadn't insulted him! Maybe she didn't hate him as much as he thought she did...  
  
"Here, have this. And, well, get better soon, or something" he said trying hard to conceal his emotions as he handed her a perfect pink rose. She seemed completely in shock with his gesture and smiled again.  
  
"Thank you...I...well" she said without really knowing what else to say.  
  
"Miss Lander...are you done with your dinner?" asked Madame Pomfrey walking in the room.  
  
"Uhm...yeah" she said frowning a bit at the soup.  
  
Malfoy smiled at her. He had had that soup once, it was pretty horrible tasting.  
  
"Good. I think you are strong enough to go to your dormitory..." she said helping her up.  
  
"Awesome!!!!" she said happily.  
  
She quickly grabbed her cloak and hung it over her hospital robes. She glanced at Malfoy, not sure of what to tell him.  
  
"Well...hmm...I have to go...it's probably late, can't tell here...and I must sleep some more..."  
  
"Yes, of course. Need to be in shape to insult me again" he said grinning.  
  
She giggled softly and started to walk, but her body still seemed weak, for her legs gave away fairly quick.  
  
"Maybe you should help her, Mr. Malfoy" said Madame Pomfrey looking at him sternly.  
  
Malfoy looked at Madame Pomfrey and then at Sydney, who was holding on to the end of her bed, trying hard to stand up by herself. He stood up behind her and placed one arm around her waist and held her close to him, helping her stand up.  
  
"Thanks..." she said, looking extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't thank me...just don't insult me on the way or I will be very tempted to let go off you and watch you roll down the stairs..." he said looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
She giggled and held on to him. They made their way to Gryffindor Tower slowly. Malfoy would stop once in awhile to allow Sydney to catch her breath. Once they were in front of the portrait of the fat lady, Sydney turned a bit and faced him without letting go of him.  
  
"It is not my custom to fraternize with the enemy...but...thanks..." she said shyly.  
  
Then without any warning, she leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against his soft cheek, leaving him completely shocked. Then she let go off him, turned around and whispered her password to the fat lady, who allowed her to go in.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" Malfoy managed to say as she walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Sydney turned back and smiled at him. He kept looking at her until the portrait had closed the entrance completely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry turned around just as Sydney walked into the Common Room. Her face was a mix of extreme wonder, happiness and wariness.  
  
"Sydney! I had no idea Madame Pomfrey would allow you to come back today!" said Ron grabbing her arm and helping her to one of the empty couches.  
  
"Me neither, it basically took me by surprise..." she said softly as she sat down.  
  
Hermione, who had been talking to Ginny when Sydney came in, stared at her with wonder. She looked somehow different, excited even.  
  
"Who helped you come?" asked Harry sitting next to her.  
  
She hesitated before answering.  
  
"Draco Malfoy..." she answered very softly.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Why would Malfoy help you? You have been nothing but mean towards each other since you met! And for him to have helped you he must have been visting you in the first place..." pointed out Harry looking extremely troubled.  
  
"Yes, well, he did come visit me, I can't understand why, but he did. And just when he was about to leave, Madame Pomfrey let me come, and he helped me..." she said blushing a lot.  
  
"This doesn't add up...first he asks about you in Potions, then he goes to visit you? I don't understand..." blurted out Ron.  
  
Sydney blushed a lot again and shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea why the sudden change. But I mean, who am I to question him?" she said softly.  
  
Harry looked at Sydney's face. For the first time since they met, she avoided his stare. She seemed ashamed to look at him in the eyes. And yet he remembered why he had followed her in the first place...why she had fallen....why she had been in the hospital wing...Professor Trelawney's words...  
  
"Sydney, can we talk?" he said. Then he looked at Hermione and Ron and mouthed "can you leave us alone for a moment?"  
  
They both understood and walked away, deep in discussion about Malfoy's strange way of acting.  
  
"Why do you want to talk with me alone, Harry?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Syd...I don't want to scare you again or make you upset. But I skipped Divination to come after you and comfort you. And yet you ran away from me as if I had been the cause of your pain. That made me feel horrible...can you tell me now why you ran away from me like that? And why do I feel warmth everytime I touch you?" he asked solemnly.  
  
Sydney felt her heart beat faster. He had seen she was fleeing from him. And he had felt the warmth she had felt upon is touch. Denying she had felt the same would be useless, she knew. But how could she tell him the truth?  
  
Harry knew she was fighting an internal battle, right then and there. He looked at her as she closed her beautiful eyes, deep in thought. When she finally opened them, she sighed and looked determined to share with him something...but nothing could have prepared him for her words:  
  
"Harry...the warmth you feel...I feel it too. And it is normal for members of the Potter family to feel it..." she said very softly, looking into his green eyes.  
  
He felt all the air leave his body.  
  
"Members of the Potter family? You mean to say..."  
  
"If my mother would have been allowed to keep her maiden name, my full name would be Sydney Ann Lander...Potter..." she said swallowing hard, her eyes briming with tears.  
  
Harry's eyes were just as watery. His face was entirely flushed as he tried to mutter a question:  
  
"But...how?...why? Who? Voldemort?" was all he could muster as tears fell down his pale cheeks.  
  
"Yes...Voldemort did have to do with my not coming here when I wasn't supposed to..."  
  
Harry remained silent, allowing her to go on.  
  
"Dumbledore told my family it was very likely that upon my arrival and our meeting, we could join forces and become much more powerful than anyone could imagine. Voldemort didn't want that, I believe, and kidnapped the owls who were carrying my letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. How did he do it? No one really knows..." she said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Sydney...you are my..."  
  
"Cousin...that is right...we are family!" she said very softly, looking at him straight in the eyes.  
  
Harry walked to her, kneeled down before her and grabbed her hands, still amazed at what she had just told him. Physically speaking she was completely different from him. But he could see they were related from the way their eyes shone, from the warmth their hands shared...  
  
"Harry...but we cannot tell this to anyone. You must pretend we don't know. There are many spies among us, we don't know who to trust...these are dark times, and even in the most unconspicuous thing, a powerful dark thing can be hidden..." she warned softly, looking straight into his deep green eyes.  
  
"Yes...yes...we cannot tell a soul" he said firmly, kissing her hands and looking back into her eyes.  
  
"Good...now, let's go to sleep..." she said starting to stand up, but failing once again.  
  
"Don't try on your own, I will take you to rest...you need it for tomorrow" he said helping her up, then taking her in his arms.  
  
"Harry...people will notice something is happening if they see us display affection, or even by looks...are you sure this is commendable?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"I don't know...then again, if Malfoy could help you here, why can't I?" he said, a bitter look on his face.  
  
Sydney nodded and allowed Harry to carry her up to her room and carefully place her down on her bed. They both looked at each other in the semi darkness and smiled. Harry leaned forward, softly whispering in her ear:  
  
"I am glad to know I am not alone in the World..."  
  
She smiled, her eyes briming with tears as Harry, a huge smile on his face, walked out of the room. 


	6. SydneyWHAT are you?

Thank you thank you Dana, for your very sweet reviews. They make my day! *hugs tight* I hope I don't dissapoint you (or anyone for what matters) with the outcome of my story. Here is some more, and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sydney made her way to the Dining Room alone that morning. It was quite early and the place was nearly empty. Which was what she was hoping. She needed time to eat alone, to ponder over the events of the previous day. She was still wondering who had been the person who took her to that tree...why hadn't he...or she...or it wanted to be seen?  
  
And Malfoy...Draco....why had he been so polite all of a sudden? What did he want to prove? Was he being sincere? Was he trying to trick her? She knew for a fact that his parents were Death Eaters which made him a dark wizard already. But a dark wizard act civil towards a newcomer...what did that mean?  
  
"Good morning" said a familiar male voice.  
  
She turned around and found herself facing...  
  
"Professor Dumbledore...just the person I wanted to see" she said sounding relieved.  
  
"I thought you might, Miss Lander, which is why I decided to come to you. I am aware that you are not familiar entirely with our castle, we do not want you to wander off the wrong corridor in search of me, now do we?" he said with a wink.  
  
Sydney giggles softly and nodded.  
  
"Yes...we wouldn't want that..." she looked into his mysterious dark blue eyes, "can we talk now?"  
  
He held his hand out to her, which she took politely, and stood up. They walked in complete silence until they came upon the Gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Pumpkin Pastry" he whispered, the Gargoyle sprang away revealing a long flight of stairs.  
  
"Up we go" he said starting to walk ahead, while Sydney followed him, glancing everywhere, trying to see everything she could.  
  
They both walked into the oval shaped office. Sydney looked around, wondering where she should sit. Dumbledore pointed to an empty chair, and sat on his chair. They both looked at each other in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"I told Harry who I am..." she said softly.  
  
"I know...I was sure you would be telling him soon...not because you are not good keeping secrets, but because I knew Harry would feel something, as soon as your hands touched..."  
  
"A strange warmth sir, I cannot explain it, but I just feel it means something....what does it mean? I know all Potter members feel it..but still..."  
  
"I am not sure what it means, but it is something that I was aware might happen. Your powers are very strong, and so are Harry's...nevertheless there are some things about you that I simply don't understand about you...things that I have to check..."  
  
"What things?" she asked sounding a bit scared.  
  
"I..." Dumbledore looked at the girl and sighed. She was simply not ready to know... "I don't know exactly what, but you are very powerful, just keep that in mind..."  
  
Sydney frowned. She didn't like it when people kept information from her. Much less when it was information about herself. She looked deeply into Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"You will tell me....I think I deserve to know, don't you?" she asked slowly.  
  
Dumbledore frowned as well. He felt strange, something in her had changed from a moment to the other. Suddenly he felt as if something had been drained from him. He winked once, twice. And focused on Sydney again. She was smiling knowingnly. Not in a meancing way...but in a strange way. As if she now knew what was in his mind.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about any strange powers I may possess, Professor, you shouldn't meddle with things that do not concern you..." she said softly, standing up from her chair and walking away, leaving Dumbledore completely baffled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat in a far corner of the library, completely engrossed reading one of her huge books. Ron walked in and laughed. She was always reading, writing or doing something.  
  
"Hey, if you are here to make fun of me, please go away" she said sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"No, I am not here to make fun of you" he said sitting down next to her, "But to see what you are up to..."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. Sometimes he was a lot more caring that what she gave him credit for.  
  
"Well...I have been thinking a lot lately. And I am really feeling disturbed about how I forgot everything around Sydney, so I remembered something I read in a book during third year..."  
  
Ron gave her a "You remember THAT far?" look, but remained silent. She giggled and continued.  
  
"About a strange creature, Vacilums..."  
  
"Uhm...what is a Vacilum?" asked Ron softly.  
  
Instead of giving him her usual "You never read?" sermon, she got straight to telling him.  
  
"A Vacilum is a strange, mystical creature, born once every 50 years. It is born from normal humans, muggles, purebloods or the mix, and they are completely normal in appearance. There is very little known about them, though their existence has been acknowledged from centuries. Even though there are not many Vacilums, it is easy to tell them apart from normal humans. Vacilums are extremely beautiful, seemingly perfect. But they have a strange effect on humans..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"What effect?" asked Ron eagerly.  
  
Hermione shook her head and continued reading.  
  
"...but the effects it has on humans is still being studied. Vacilums can live longer than humans, and can't cause any physical damage which is why perhaps, they haven't been studied as throughoutfully as they should."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, studying her face, which looked deep in thought.  
  
"Do you think Sydney is a Vacilum?" asked Ron, knowing already what her answer would be.  
  
"I know she is...she has to be. Ron...besides Veelas, have you ever seen anyone more beautiful than her?" she asked.  
  
"No...she is even more beautiful than Veelas..."  
  
"And their voices, are they more enchanting than hers?"  
  
"No...but I don't feel hipnotized when I listen to it, not like Veelas..."  
  
"And her perfection? Everyone seems to love her, even Malfoy...she can't be really perfect! No one is...she really can't! NOBODY CAN BE THAT PERFECT!!!" she said restlessly.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"Let's go!" she said closing her book and running away. 


	7. Confronting SydneyAND Harry!

Awwwww thanks again Dana! And yeah, I made up Vacilums. The rooting of the word is the spanish word Vacio...as in vacuous or empty. I am sure you will find that useful as the story unfolds. And to the others who replied, thank you very very very much! I greatly appreciate it. I know I don't get much replies, but the ones I do get are very important to me. They help me improve! *hugs to all!*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry walked into the Dining Room, looking around eagerly for Sydney. After her confession the night before, all he wanted to do was spend every possible minute with her, getting to know her and her side of the family. He had never had a member of his family on the Wizarding World, aside of Sirius, and he wasn't exactly family. Not blood-related anyways.  
  
He sat down on his House Table and looked around again. No Sydney. And what was even weirder...no Ron nor Hermione.  
  
"Hey Harry..." said Ginny Weasley blushing slightly pink.  
  
"Hey Gin...have you seen Ron or Hermione?" he asked absentmindedly, looking around.  
  
She sighed a bit in disappointment. She had liked Harry for the longest time, but he seemed completely obvlivious to her crush.  
  
"No...I haven't seen either of them since they announced there would be no Herbology for you guys today..."  
  
"No Herbology? Why?"  
  
"Professor Sprout had to attend something today and you have a free period...Hermione left early, I am not sure where, and later on, Ron left..."  
  
"And Sydney?" he asked almost immediately.  
  
Ginny frowned at the mention of Sydney's name. She had had little contact with Sydney, but she didn't like her. She didn't trust her. She was too...she couldn't even begin to explain it. Her beauty, her sweet tone of voice, it made her irritating. And for some reason, when Sydney looked into her eyes one day, she felt her entire mind go numb, and she couldn't remember what she had been thinking before.  
  
"I haven't seen her at all" she said coldly, turning her attention to her uneaten breakfast.  
  
Harry frowned a bit, he really wanted to spend some time with her...But then he turned his attention to Ginny. She was concentrating now in eating her food. But she looked let down. Harry knew she liked him. But he never felt as if he could reciprocate that love. Maybe...maybe he just wasn't ready...or...he didn't really like to think about that, it always gave him a headache.  
  
"Uhm..so...well...how are you?" he mumbled, eating a piece of toast.  
  
"Huh? Oh...me? I am ok, just, you know, busy with work and stuff..." she said, sounding non-attached.  
  
He looked down at his food and continued eating. He wanted to talk more to Ginny, but what would he talk about if all he had on his mind was Sydney?  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Hermione ran out of the Library, Ron ran close behind her, wondering where she was heading.  
  
Suddenly they both bumped hard into a boy. A boy with deep green eyes and jet-black hair.  
  
"Harry! I am so glad to have run into you!" said Hermione sounding completely breathless.  
  
"Hey, I have been looking for you guys! Where were you?" he asked trying to remain calm, though he could tell both Hermione and Ron knew something and they couldn't wait to tell him.  
  
"Nevermind that! Harry! Sydney is a Vacilum!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Harry tried hard to control himself.  
  
"A Vawhatium?" he asked.  
  
"A VACILUM" she screamed again, quickly starting to explain what a Vacilum was.  
  
This time, Harry didn't pretend he wasn't bewildered.  
  
"WHAT? That is the lowest of the low, Hermione! Just because she knew something you didn't you already have to look for some crazy thing to make her look weird! That is too much!" he said angrily.  
  
Hermione looked as if he had punched her in the stomach.  
  
"Harry! I would never...in my life! I can't believe you would even think, even for a moment..." her voice trailed off.  
  
Ron frowned. Harry was completely blinded! How could he accuse his most loyal friend of something like that?  
  
"Harry! What is the matter with you? We come to warn you about something very real! We don't want her to take over your life or something weird!" he said.  
  
"You don't want WHO to take over his life?" asked a soft female voice behind him.  
  
Ron opened his eyes wide. Harry's shone in adoration. Hermione scowled.  
  
"YOU! We don't want YOU taking over HIS life! Who do you think you are?" asked Hermione facing Sydney.  
  
Sydney looked at Hermione, confusion taking over her normally cool features.  
  
"What are you talking about, Hermione?"  
  
"Don't play cute with me! I know what you are! And we are going to tell Dumbledore..."  
  
Sydney looked at Hermione, her face glowing bright red with anger. She looked deeply into her eyes. Hermione blinked furiously. Suddenly, she felt her mind lighter...as if it had been emptied.  
  
"Just because I knew something you didn't know, Hermione, doesn't mean you can accuse me of being a strange mystical creature whose powers and what it does to people are still unknown...that is crazy talk!" she said softly.  
  
Ron was about to back up Hermione, when Sydney turned her stare at him. He too felt suddenly very calm, and his mind too felt lighter. Finally, she looked at Harry, his eyes locking instantly with hers. They both smiled. Harry felt completely content.  
  
"See you all later..." she said turning around and walking away, leaving Hermione and Ron feeling restless, not remembering what it was they were accusing her off.  
  
"Hermione...what was she again?" asked Ron trying hard to remember.  
  
Hermione was clutching against her chest the book she had borrowed from the Library. She couldn't remember what they were accusing Sydney of being, but the book will certainly remind her of what it was. 


	8. When I try to remember, I forget

Dana! I am really sorry I took so long in writing, but I was very busy and I could hardly write at all! Hope you like this!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sydney walked out of the castle and to the grounds, deep in thought. She couldn't believe what Hermione was accusing her of being! How low could she get?  
  
She walked so fast she almost bumped into Malfoy, who was walking in the same direction as her, almost as engrossed in his thoughts as she was.  
  
"Lander! I mean...Sydney..." he said opening his eyes wide at the sight of her.  
  
"Oh, hi Draco...." she said absent-mindedly, completely ignoring him and walking away.  
  
He wondered what she was thinking, and quickly followed her.  
  
"Sydney...you don't look too well...are you sure you shouldn't go back to the Hospital Wing or something?" he asked trying to keep up to her.  
  
"No, I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing...I am just pissed!" she said walking even faster.  
  
Suddenly she stopped on her tracks and turned to him.  
  
"Damn that Granger! She was accusing me of being this weird thing...Vacilums or something! She is just jealous of me being more superior! And of Harry liking me more than he likes her!" she shouted angrily, her fine features turning hard.  
  
Draco looked at her amazed. He never thought someone as beautiful and perfect as her could ever be angry...at anything. Or even more, he couldn't understand why would anyone accuse her of being anything else but great... Then again, it was Granger who they were talking about.  
  
"I don't know why you listen to that Granger person. She is just jealous, she is quite plain and stupid if you ask me...and if she is trying to compare herself to you...well...that is fighting a losing battle..." he said, his eyes shining with adoration.  
  
She looked at him, straight into his eyes. He felt as if he was flying...all he wanted to do was be near her, touch her...become one with her. He didn't know why, but he had a really big urge to possess her...something grand would happen if they did...but what?  
  
"Thank you for saying that, Draco. It means a lot to me..." she said sweetly, in an enchanting tone.  
  
"No...no problem" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Without even thinking about it, he got closer and closer to her, until their lips met. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. She closed her eyes as well, allowing the sweet sensation of Draco's soft lips pressing against hers take over her mind...and her soul.  
  
For a moment, they remained like that, kissing softly, almost shyly. Suddenly, Draco pulled back, his face full of confusion. She looked at him, confused as well.  
  
"Draco...what?"  
  
"What was I thinking? Why did I kiss you? Who are you?" he asked looking scared.  
  
She blushed bright red and looked around, hoping no one had seen. Then she turned her attention towards Draco.  
  
"Who am I? You kiss me and you wonder who am I?" she asked, not able to believe what he was saying.  
  
But he looked dead serious. He was actually shaking.  
  
"Are you a mudblood? My father would kill me if he knew I kissed a mudblood!" he said looking around, just as she had a second earlier.  
  
"No...I am not a mudblood, I am...."  
  
"No! Forget it! I don't want to hear it! Just, get lost! Get lost!" he said angrily, running away from her.  
  
She looked after him, very upset. She remained silent, sorting out her thoughts.  
  
Why the heck did she suddenly have the crazy desire to be one with Draco Malfoy?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Ron walked around the school grounds, feeling very confused and upset.  
  
"Why can't Harry see there is something wrong with her? I mean, I actually felt my head emptying...that just can't be normal..." said Ron shaking his head, trying to remember details before Sydney had looked into his eyes. Nothing came to his mind.  
  
"I don't know...and I am scared...what are her powers? What can she do?" she took out her wand to move a large rock out of their path. She said the words pefectly but to her surprise, the large rock did a little somersault but pretty much remained in the same place.  
  
"What the..." said Ron, his eyes opened wide. Hermione could do almost every spell she set her mind to. She even knew spells only 7 years could know, how could it be possible that she couldn't move a simple rock?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry layed down on his bed, his head spinning. Why would Hermione accuse Sydney of being...something. What was that she accused her of being? He couldn't remember... 


	9. Just must pair with her Draco

Awwwww I got a new reviewer! Thank you SO much for your kind words! You are completely right, this has nothing to do with a Romeo and Juliet type of thing. I really hope you continue to enjoy it!!!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Sydney sat alone on a large, flat rock, overlooking the lake. She was embracing her legs, looking at the dark waters without really focusing.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked herself softly, so no one could hear. "Why do I know what Hermione was accusing me off? I never heard about Vacilums in my life...and why did Draco forget who I was...."  
  
She stopped talking for a minute and moved a bit, until she could see her own reflection in the water. She contemplated every detail of her beautiful face as if seeing it for the first time.  
  
"Why do I feel I don't know myself anymore?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You must pair with the girl, Draco...she can tell your wonderful things..."  
  
Draco stared at the face floating high over the flames. The face of Lord Voldemort. He looked stronger now, his features harder, uglier.  
  
"We kissed this evening...and I forgot who she was. I don't think I can unite with her and live to tell it. I would lose my mind, Lord..."  
  
"Don't you understand, Draco? What this girl is...what she can do...she could become very powerful and a useful ally to the enemy. But if we were to have her, we wouldn't have to fear, victory would be ours before the battle even started!"  
  
Lord Voldemort took a long, deep breah, allowing Malfoy to gather his thoughts.  
  
"You would be rewarded beyond your wildest expectations, Draco...I would make sure your memory was restated after the girl was in our power..."  
  
"You don't have to reward me for that..."  
  
"Draco...do not get attached to that silly girl. We need her, we need her to win this before it starts, she might die after we use her...just like Bertha Jorkins. To be a proper Death Eater, you have to remember....you have no feelings...only hatred..."  
  
"I won't, my Lord..." he said shakily as his Master's face disappeared, leaving only the happy flames cackling carelessly in the Slytherin chimney.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Little girl...don't you have classes now?" asked Hagrid approaching Sydney, who seemed entranced by her beautiful reflection in the waters.  
  
"No...not at the moment" she said turning around and facing him.  
  
Hagrid looked at the girl. He had never seen her before. He would have remembered that pretty face, and those sad eyes...sad eyes...that seemed to have a soul of their own. He felt himself getting lost in them.  
  
"Are you ok?" he heard her ask before he fully lost conciousness, hiting his head hard against the rock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sydney watched Hagrid fall down, hitting his head on the rock. She immediately leapt to her feet and got closer to him, shaking him hard.  
  
"Sir! Sir! Please move! Please say something!" she pleaded, tears running down her cheeks. "Oh no...what have I done? What am I doing? Who am I?" she said, realization flooding her brain.  
  
She looked up at the sky, it was turning black quickly, a few drops started to fall. She took out her wand and pointed it at Hagrid.  
  
"Wingardum Leviosa" she muttered, moving him in front of her, guiding him towards the castle. 


	10. You are not human

XxElven RavenxX , thanks for your review....but if you had bothered to read the entire story you would find out that by now, everyone in Hogwarts is suspecting Sydney is not human. The story was meant to be this way. So no, Sydney is not Mary Sue, not even close. The fact that you guys believed she was makes me VERY happy, because then my characterization was exactly the way I wanted it to be. THANKS!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Miss Lander...a word if you please..." said Dumbledore, placing his soft hand on her shaking shoulder.  
  
She looked up and tried to make eye contact with him. Nevertheless, Dumbledore avoided her eyes, looking down at the floor. She got up and walked behind him. She wondered what would happen to her. She hadn't done anything to Hagrid on purpose...and yet there he was, laying on a hospital bed, his head heavily bandaged, grogily telling the Headmaster he remembered nothing after walking out of his cottage...  
  
"Miss Granger and Mr Weasley have a theory, Miss Lander, on why you have such a strange effect on people" he said answering her unasked questions. "And I think it is most interesting and valuable..."  
  
Sydney looked down sulkily. Surely they were talking about that Vacilum thing again. She didn't like being accused of being something that wasn't even human, when she, indeed knew she was human, she had to be.  
  
They walked up the circular stair leading up to Dumbledore's office. He allowed her to walk in first. Hermione, Ron and Harry were waiting for her. Harry looked sad, increadibly sad. Hermione and Ron looked excited in a way, but not very happy.  
  
"Harry!" she said running to him and into his arms.  
  
He wrapped his arms protectively around her slender figure, holding her close.  
  
"What are they going to accuse me of being? I am not...I can't be..." she said crying, her strenght faltering.  
  
Harry held her in his arms, helping her stand straight.  
  
"It's ok...it's ok baby...they won't harm you..." he said soothingly, kissing her ear softly and helping her sit down. She noticed that he too was avoiding her stare.  
  
"Miss Lander...many people have felt faint on your presence. Many have mysteriously forgotten what they were thinking with a mere stare of your eyes...Miss Granger believes you are a Vacilum, and I am told you already know what it is..." said Dumbledore firmly.  
  
Sydney nodded sadly.  
  
"Sydney..." he said a bit more softly. "If this is the case...we will have to remove you from normal activities, we can't place our students in danger, nor you..."  
  
She started breathing a bit more heavily, her eyes quickly filling with tears.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked shakily.  
  
"You will be removed from all your regular courses and from Gryffindor Tower and will be placed in a room of your own. The Professors will be in charge of tutoring you in each lesson..."  
  
"NO! I have waited all my life to come to Hogwarts! It's not fair! I won't stand for it!" she screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Sydney...it's for your own good..." said Hermione as softly as she could.  
  
Sydney looked over at Hermione with hatred in her eyes. Angrily she stood up, wand in hand and pointed it at Hermione screaming: "Debilitae pensamiente" a flash of yellow light escaping her wand.  
  
Hermione quickly took out her wand and screamed: "Impedimenta", a flash of blue light escaping her wand, crashing with the yellow light from Sydney's wand, causing it to fail.  
  
"Sydney!" screamed Harry wrapping his arms around her tightly, making her drop her wand.  
  
"You can't do this to me! This is not fair!" she screamed trying to squirm away from Harry's embrace.  
  
"Miss Lander, please...you are making this harder on yourself!" said Dumbledore softly, but firmly, trying to calm the upset girl, but to no avail.  
  
"This is not fair! I don't understand! Why me? Why do I have to be away from it all? I am not harming anyone! I will simply not look at people in the eyes! Please!" she said collapsing in Harry's arms, her entire body shivering.  
  
"I am afraid we can't do that...Sydney...if you were to fall into the wrong hands...imagine all the harm they could do through you. You have more knowledge in your head about each and everyone of those person you have stared at than you will ever know..."  
  
Sydney gasped and her eyes rolled back, her body went limp, Harry took her in his arms and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"What now?" he said, looking worried at Sydney. 


End file.
